Decisions (Sophitz)
by random.restless.writer
Summary: Decisions (Sophitz) is a multi-chapter short story including Sophitz, of course. Fitz and Sophie make their way through life as a couple, and Sophie's dreams come true.
1. Convince Her

Fitz and Sophie were sitting under Calla's Panakes tree... again. Fitz had his arm around Sophie, and Sophie was resting her head on his shoulder. They were watching Vika check the 4-month-old alicorns... again. Vika had insisted on weekly checkups for the first month, but the checkups had extended for much longer. Luna and Wynn didn't seem to hate them as much as Silveny did, but they weren't considered enjoyable. Sophie had been able to telepathically talk to the gangly alicorns, and they seemed to like her. But they LOVED Keefe. Silveny had bothered Sophie about bringing Keefe to meet the babies for a while, and when Sophie FINALLY brought Keefe, he was a huge hit. Sophie and Fitz thought that Keefe was Luna and Wynn's godfather.

 _I can't believe that the alicorns are walking now,_ Sophie transmitted to Fitz. Grady had adjusted to Fitz and Sophie's relationship that wasn't a relationship, but he still was obsessed with watching them. This caused many telepathic conversations that left Grady more than slightly irritated.  
 _More like wobbling,_ Fitz responded, his crisp accent echoing around her mind. Sophie laughed, and Fitz chuckled in return. _You know..._  
 _What? Is something wrong?_ Sophie's mind had immediately gone to the horrible memories that both of them shared.  
 _No! But I was wondering about something,_ Fitz transmitted, leaving a lot of gaps in the question.  
 _What is it?_ Sophie asked, still worried.  
 _Didn't you say you were going to go to the matchmaker?_  
Sophie turned beet red and chewed her lip. She turned away, trying not to tug out any more eyelashes over the subject. Sophie had gone to the matchmaker, but the result was not preferred. What she had read off of the matchmaker's screen was:

SOPHIE ELIZABETH FOSTER IS UNMATCHABLE

Sophie hadn't told Fitz about it yet, and she was obviously avoiding the subject.  
Sophie looked like she was about to cry, so Fitz turned her to face him. Sophie thought that he would ask something stupid like 'Are you okay?', or 'What's wrong', but instead he embraced her.  
"I don't know what happened if you went to the matchmaker, but I don't care," Fitz said softly. This made Sophie start to cry, so Fitz held her closer. Sophie was thinking about all of the reasons she HAD to be on Fitz's match list to be his girlfriend. Fitz seemed to realize this, so he pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes. He whispered, "You know I love you right?"  
Sophie sniffled and then nodded.  
"Then do you believe me when I say that I don't care about the names on my match lists?"  
Sophie looked down and didn't respond, so Fitz cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.  
 _Think about Dex's parents,_ Fitz transmitted. _They loved each other, so they ignored the matchmakers. And look at them now!_ Fitz transmitted images of Dex's parents and their happy family.  
Fitz waited for the argument to process, so he picked some teal flowers from one of Edaline's flowerbed and started weaving. When he was finished, he looked up at Sophie to see her dry-eyed. He placed the flower crown on the top of her head and stuck a Panakes blossom in her hair. He showed Sophie one of her favorite smiles and picked up her hands.  
"Now do you believe me?" Fitz quietly asked, waiting for her response.  
Sophie rested her head against Fitz's chest and whispered, "Yes."


	2. Sidetracked

Fitz watched Sophie get ready with Verdina (her mirror fashion assistant), admiring her. She was wearing his favorite purple velvet tunic and the teal heart necklace he had given her.  
She caught him and turned around to ask, "What are you looking at?"  
"You," Fitz responded, giving Sophie a light blush that brought life to her face. Fitz closed the gap between them and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Sophie leaned into his hand, and they stood like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes. Holding a "Fitzphie stare-fest", as Keefe would call it. Of course, that was until Verdina objected, saying, "Get your dirty hands off of her, you, you... you!"  
That caused Sandor to burst through the door, followed by Flori and Tarina. When Flori realized that it was just Sophie's mirror yelling, she pushed the confused troll and angry goblin out the door.  
Well, that ruined it, Fitz transmitted, interrupting Sophie's thoughts about her annoying bodyguards.  
We might as well go tell them, Sophie responded.  
"After I do this," Fitz said.  
"Do what?" Sophie questioned, ready to pounce with her goblin throwing stars.  
Close your eyes.  
Sophie did as she was told, fluttering her eyelids shut before she could stop herself.  
"I told you my new goal was to get you to trust me, right?" Fitz asked.  
Sophie nodded, her insides somersaulting.  
"Then trust me," Fitz whispered, his voice right in front of her, with less than an inch between them.  
Fitz took a second to study Sophie, her long eyelashes, soft lips, blushing cheeks, trembling hands, soft lips... oh wait, did I say that already?  
Their lips connected, sparking a fire inside of Sophie.  
Sophie realized a second later that Fitz, Fitz Vacker, had kissed her. She knew that they had already confessed their crushes to one another, so this wasn't a complete surprise, but it still took a while to process.  
Sophie kissed back, the fire inside of her growing larger.  
Fitz's arms snaked around her waist, and Sophie's hands found themselves in Fitz's hair.  
Fitz backed them up until he had pinned Sophie against a wall, and then he touched bare skin. He didn't realize he had done it until he found his arms up her tunic, still around her waist.  
They kept kissing while Fitz inched his hands up slowly, but then Sophie leaned against him, trying to move them. He gave in, letting her guide them to her bed.  
Halfway there, Fitz picked Sophie up, and she clung to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kept kissing. But this time, her kiss was stronger, more powerful. Like she wanted something more.  
So Fitz carried her to her bed and laid her down. Fitz pinned her arms down and kept kissing her, Sophie's lips parting slightly for his tongue.  
Eventually, Fitz laid on his side, panting. Sophie was panting too, and she turned around to snuggle against his body. Fitz played with Sophie's hair and caressed her cheek. They stayed there for a while until Sophie remembered the real reason that they were there.  
"Don't we have to go downstairs?"  
"Oh yeah... I forgot about that," Fitz confessed.  
"Maybe we should go," Sophie said.  
"After I do this," Fitz responded.  
"Do wha -"  
Fitz kissed her gently, with so much love packed into that one kiss that Sophie's heart melted.  
Fitz pulled away and plucked her out of bed.  
"Let's go downstairs."


	3. Tell Them

Fitz gently squeezed Sophie's hand as they descended down the stairs. He could tell she was nervous because her palms were sweaty and it seemed like it was killing her to not tug out any eyelashes.  
 _It's going to be fine,_ Fitz transmitted to Sophie. _  
But Keefe..._ Sophie responded. Sophie had already talked to Keefe about this subject, and he had mixed feelings about it.  
 _It will be fine,_ Fitz assured her, as he sent a calming breeze into her mind.  
 _Where did you learn to do that?_ Sophie asked, confused.  
 _I knew that Keefe could do this when you enhanced him and it helped you a lot, so I talked to Tiergan about it. I thought it was pretty similar to the way you heal a shattered mind, you know?_  
 _I never thought about that._  
 _And you don't have to. Let's focus on going downstairs,_ Fitz said, pulling her along.  
 _Fine,_ Sophie replied.

As they entered the living room they saw all of their friends sitting there, along with a few trays of sweets that were already half devoured.  
"What took you guys so long?" Tam and Keefe asked in unison.  
Biana and Dex cracked up, laughing so hard Sophie thought that they were going to pee themselves.  
Tam and Keefe looked embarrassed, and they even were blushing a little.  
"Since when did you blush, Tam?" Linh asked, looking very intrigued.  
"Umm... never, since I'm not blushing," Tam retorted, hiding his face behind his hands.  
Linh rolled her eyes and asked, "Why did you call us here?"  
Sophie and Fitz moved to sit down on the sofa with Biana and Linh, and it felt good not trying to hide them holding hands. Of course, they held hands a lot before they had confessed to each other, but it had felt different afterward.  
"Well..." Fitz said, drawing out the word.  
"Let me guess!" Biana interjected, directing her words at Fitz. "You FINALLY confessed to Sophie and she said yes."  
"Kind of," Sophie answered, as she looked at Fitz turning bright red.  
 _This is only the second time I've seen you blush,_ Sophie transmitted.  
 _Yeah, well, I guess this is only the second time I've needed to blush. That was embarrassing!_  
 _But your reaction was cute,_ Sophie responded as she turned back to face her friends.  
"That was a mini Fitzphie stare-fest if I've ever seen one!" Keefe noted.  
"It was pretty cute," Linh added.  
"But what do you mean by 'kind of'? You still haven't fully answered the question!" Biana yelled.  
"Fine, we will," Sophie replied.  
 _Should we show them with memories?_ Fitz transmitted.  
 _I think that might be a little too personal for me,_ Sophie responded.  
 _Okay, how do you want to do this?_ Fitz asked.  
 _Umm, just start from the beginning?  
Which beginning? Confession beginning, choosing to wait for dating beginning, or dating beginning? _Fitz questioned.  
 _Ugh... you choose,_ Sophie replied.

"Do you guys remember when Sophie and I tried to recover Alvar's lost memories?" Fitz asked.  
"Duh, I was there," Biana answered.  
"I know that! I was talking to the people that weren't there," Fitz retorted.  
"Just get on with it and tell us what we're here for. We don't need the background info," Marella interjected.  
"Okay, that's easy enough," Fitz said.  
"We're dating!" Sophie told them.


	4. Finally

**Hello, hello! This is .writer. I just wanted to let everyone know that the chapter title does not mean it is the last chapter. There are many more to come!  
** **Sorry for the inconvenience of my updating schedule. I finally have time to write, so I hope I can add to this story more often. Leave any suggestions in reviews!  
** **And by the way, this fanfic is not always going to be true to the real books. For instance, Fitz and the matchmaking scrolls. That is the beauty of writing, folks! You can write in whatever way you want.  
**

 **Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone sat there looking shocked, except for Biana.  
"Finally," Biana sassily remarked, flipping her hair. "It took you two sooo long when it was sooo obvious,"

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS?" Grady yelled, storming into the living room.  
"Dad, I -"  
"YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD YOUR FATHER FIRST!" Grady interrupted.  
"I thought we should tell you and Mom about this alone, instead of with our friends," Sophie replied.  
"I'm very sorry, sir," Fitz looked down, ashamed.  
"We were going to tell you tonight over dinner," Sophie said.  
"WELL, THIS... BOY, IS NOT INVITED TO DINNER TONIGHT," Grady exclaimed, his face as red as a ripe tomato.  
Sophie's eyes were glossy, and she clung to Fitz.  
"I... I thought you would be more understanding," She finally confessed.  
"And he will be," Edaline remarked, tugging on Grady's arm. "Come on, you're finished with your interruption. And Fitz, you can stay for dinner. Grady will just need some time to process. Right?" Edaline questioned.  
Grady nodded glumly, allowing himself to be pulled away.

"Congratulations!" Linh said enthusiastically while Keefe sulked in the corner.  
"Yeah," Tam added, his mouth full of mallowmelt.  
Dex smiled and gave them a thumbs up, and Sophie hoped he was okay.

"Now makeout!" Biana instructed.  
Sophie's face mirrored Grady's from a few minutes earlier, and Fitz even blushed.  
 _Third time_ , Sophie transmitted, internally grinning.  
"Do we have to?" Sophie whispered, unable to speak any louder.  
"Yes," Biana answered.  
"Any reasons, or anything?" Fitz questioned.  
"Nope! I just want to see Sophitz in action!"


	5. Tease Her

p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""How about no?" Fitz countered./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Thank you,/emspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" Sophie transmitted, Fitz half-smiling in recognition./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""What? Come on," Biana insisted. "Why did I come here again?"/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Don't make them do anything they don't want to," Keefe said shakily from his bench in the corner./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Sophie smiled at Keefe in thanks, who quickly turned away and reached for another custard burst. Fitz looked down at her in sympathy and rearranged them so Sophie could stretch her legs on the couch and lean against him. /span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Well... What do you guys want to do?" Sophie asked hesitantly./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""I think you want to do Fitz," Linh smirked. Biana high-fived her./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Sophie blushed and glared at Fitz when he just smiled. She elbowed him in the ribs and he shrugged his shoulders in response./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""/spanem style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"FITZ!/emspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"" She whisper-yelled./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""What?" He asked, oblivious./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Aren't you going to defend me?" She questioned, a little sheepishly./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Fitz leaned over and murmured in her ear "Are they wrong, though?" /span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""FITZ!" Sophie smacked his cheek with the back of her hand and stood up. She marched over to Dex and sat beside him, brooding./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Aww, Sophie, I didn't mean it like that," Fitz cooed, holding his arms out. "Come back."/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""No," She retorted, looking away./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Must I resort to bringing you back myself?" Fitz suggested, grinning./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Sophie didn't respond and just folded her legs beneath herself. Fitz raised his eyebrows and used his telekinesis to lift Sophie from the sofa. She struggled for a moment using her own telekinesis in attempts to bring herself back down, but eventually, she just sighed and let him carry her over, not caring enough to stop him./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"He had stretched out his own legs with his back against the couch's arm, and he settled Sophie down beside him. /span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"He gave her a minute to relax and then transmitted /spanem style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"You never denied it, /emspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"with a slight smirk on his face./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""FITZ!" She stood again, her face flushing fiercely, but Fitz caught her hips and pulled her down on top of him. She straddled his sides and he lightly pushed her head down to rest on his chest./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Calm down, now," He whispered, and he telekinetically laid a warm blanket around them. He smiled down at her withering look and kissed her forehead./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""You're too adorable," She mumbled against his body./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""No such thing as too adorable," He grinned, stroking her hair./span/p 


End file.
